Conventional body composition monitors are described in Patent Documents 1 to 3, for example.
This Patent Document 1 describes that a change in a body weight or a body composition component is displayed in a graph.
Patent Document 2 describes that a change in a body composition component is displayed in a graph.
Patent Document 3 describes that biological information such as body fat is displayed in a graph in chronological order.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-190514    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2007-244728    Patent Document 3: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-204703